


In a Shocking Turn of Events This Old Castle We're Converting Into a Hotel is Haunted

by Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn, camille's a bitch, cause ghost, ghost au, haunted hotel and castle rolled into one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity/pseuds/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity
Summary: Another plot bunny that I started posting on instagram, @fandoms_against_my_sanity chapters will be posted there first





	In a Shocking Turn of Events This Old Castle We're Converting Into a Hotel is Haunted

**Chapter 1**  
The dirt road was slowly becoming mud as the rain came down harder. "You picked a great day to start work Jace." Izzy said sarcastically from the back seat, batting Jace on the back of his head.  
  
"Oi, Your boyfriend was in charge of checking the weather, and he said to would be clear."Jace shot back  
  
"I said it would be clear in the morning!" Simon defended himself.  
  
"Shut up, the GPS says we're only a mile off, we've made it this far don't kill each other now." Lydia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We've all been trapped in this van for 10 hours, it's honestly amazing we haven't yet." Raphael muttered from where his head was resting on Simon's shoulder.  
  
Alec thought that him and his siblings and friends buying an old castle in the middle of nowhere to turn it into a hotel had seemed like a good idea at the start, but the closer they got to actually getting started the more things happened to delay them. First the landlord was being shifty and wouldn't return anyone's calls, then Simon fell and broke his arm while packing for their first attempted trip, then Jace got a bad stomach bug, which he so kindly gave to everyone but Maia. Then Raphael had to go to Manhattan to take care of his sister after she went into labor early, while her husband was still deployed. Then Clary's birth father decided to show up and be a dick, Lydia went through a nasty break up which sent her AWOL for a week.  
  
But finally a year and a half later they were finally nearly there, pulling into the winding path that led to the castles main entrance. The castle was spread out, it wasn't just one building it was several scattered relatively close to each other on a huge plot of land, with an 1800s cemetery and the remains of a burned down church, that Clary insisted they do research on to make for a Halloween attraction. The land was over slightly over grown, but that just added to the eerie beauty of the buildings.  
  
"Welcome to the soon to be Nephilim Castle." Izzy grinned as Jace parked the car in front

 **Chapter 2**  
The interior wasn't bad, it was just ancient. They would be sharing 3 in two rooms and a cocky Jace and a blushing Clary in a suite to themselves.  
  
It took them a little over a 2 hours to put their things in the rooms, set up the makeshift lighting and organize their tools.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed!" Jace yawned climbing the spiral staircase up to the small suite. The others groaned in agreement heading to their respective rooms, except for Clary who grabbed Alec by the elbow.  
  
"I wanna walk the cemetery." Alec rolled his eyes before letting her drag him up hill to a relatively flat plain with short headstones scattered around. "I wanna see if we can find the church, so I can put it on the map."  
  
"And we can't do that tomorrow, besides we've got an hour of daylight left, Plus I know you will trip over something in the dark and die, and I am not explaining that to my brother." Alec complained but followed her none the less.  
  
"You made the mistake of giving me coffee at the last rest stop, I've got energy to burn."  
  
"Couldn't you burn that with Jace?" Alec teased, Clary smacked him on the arm.  
  
"We won't go far I just want to check a bit out of the way." They walked through the cemetery, Alec having to pay special attention as to not crush the small graves with his long legs. Clary was reading every other headstone when she started jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"I've never seen someone so happy to be surrounded by dead people." Alec joked.  
  
Clary rolled her eyes and pointed to 2 of the bigger headstones. "Magnus Bane and Camille Belcourt Bane, those are the people that built the castle and the church in 1816." This caught Alec's attention, he had always been a history nerd "Whoa, she out lived him by nearly 6 decades?" She said confused  
  
"That's not possible, the stone's faded and chipped" Alec rationalized "Come on Fray it's getting dark."  
  
Clary took a quick photo of the headstones and the two of them made their way back, bidding her a good night, he quietly enter the room he was sharing with Lydia and Maia who were out cold cuddle up on the old four-poster bed. He dusted off the couch a stretched out falling asleep quickly, but not peacefully.

 **Chapter 3**  
Alec woke with a start, his dreams had been full blood, screams and a man's face twisted in agony. He was knocked out of his trance when a shirt hit him in the face  
  
"Get up, Jace wants to start on the lobby and the ceiling is damaged, you're the tallest you get to assess it." Lydia said. Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook off the fear that lingered in his muscles "Maia and Fray went into town to get food, luckily before Izzy threatened to cook" she shuttered.  
  
Alec made of face of mock horror before sluggishly making his way to the main building.  
  
"Yo, BFG," Jace said "I think there's like an attic above here." He knocked a broom on the ceiling, making a hollow sound. "Could be an easy fix, depending on the size of the room."  
  
Alec nodded reaching above his head to push at the bit that looked like it was recovered at some point, which was odd considering the place hadn't been touched in years, so this had to be something the original owners did. The patch job felt shotty at best, likely done in a rush.  
  
"If I find a skeleton up here I'm gonna puke on you." He said only half joking when he noticed the latter Jace could have easily used to do this himself.  
  
"I would rather that then tiny spaces." Jace shivered at the thought.  
  
Alec put on safety goggles then stabbed the back of his hammer into the ceiling and pulled until the extra wood came down revealing an entrance into darkness. Jace tossed him a flashlight and he climbed up.  
  
The air was thick, he pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, he couldn't stand up straight, shining his light around the room, it was small, about the length of Izzy if she laid flat on the floor. There were boxes scattered around, he opened one of the boxes on top, inside was an old photograph, the paper was stained yellow with age.  
  
The grainy photo was of young a couple, a woman in a elegant gown sitting relaxed in large fancy chair with an Asian man standing behind her with a somber look on his face, the woman's lips were curled up into a small smirk. The man wasn't looking at the camera, his eyes were cast downward at the woman.  
  
"I have always hated that photo."


End file.
